Annie Hiade
"The Confederacy must win or all hope '' : ''will be lost in the galaxy..." : ― Annie Hiade Annie Hiade was a female Human who fought as a Separatist Commander during the Clone Wars. She is the older sister of Republic Captain Antda Hiade. She served on many fronts including Jabiim, Humbarine and Saleucami as well as being an efficent saboteur. She was well known for her bravery but also for her cruelty and lack of mercy towards the Republic. Biography Early life Annie was born on Coruscant in 38 BBY. Her mother, Janan Hiade died in 41 BBY so Annie had to grow up quickly to look after her Brother and face the dangers of the galaxy and in particular the underground. The harsh life on Coruscant made Annie very cynical of the Republic and the Senate. She believed they were not interested in the welfare of their citizens. In 28 BBY, the Separatist's announced their existence and she quickly joined them after Antda joined the Navy cadets in 26 BBY. The Clone Wars : "You’re joining the Separatists?' 'Quiet! Not so loud! But yes, I am..." ''― Antda and Annie Hiade Annie underwent the intensive training to become a Separatist commander in 26 BBY. During the first battle of the Clone Wars, the First Battle of Geonosis, she was studying on Raxus but was not surprised that the war had started. Her first engagement with the Republic was on Jabiim. A long and grueling campaign which Annie spent most of her time fighting with the Nimbus Commandos. General Grievous, who liked to have as many non-droid forces in his army posted Annie to fight alongside him during the biggest Separatist campaign during the war; Operation Durge's Lance which began in 21 BBY. This operation was stopped by the Republic's counterattack of the Outer Rim sieges. After the Battle of Kaikielius Annie was sent to secure Saleucami which was one of three systems to be in the 'Triad of Evil', a titled dubbed by Palpatine. Formation of the Agency, 22 BBY After gaining the attention of Dooku, Annie was invited to a top secret meeting in the Mygeeto system. Present was Count Dooku, Annie and Suarek Frost, a Trandoshan Separatist General and several other Separatist agents, commanders and technicians. Dooku informed those present of the formation of a top secret organisation dedicated to attacking Republic intelligence throughout the galaxy. These included missions to destroy Republic facilities as well as assassinations and infiltrations. Members would still retain their original positions within the Confederacy but would sometimes unite for these missions. Personality and traits Annie Hiade was resourceful and brave and was rewarded many medals because of it. She also liked using unique and exotic weaponry but thought there was no replacement for a blaster pistol. Annie was a good shot with her blaser pistols. She was not force-sensitive but like her brother could not be fooled by Jedi Mind Tricks. She commanded thousands of droid forces during the Clone Wars winning most of the skirmishes she was involved in. In later life she often spent time further away from the battle often in control centers strategising the battle from afar. Behind the scenes Annie Hiade was created for the online virtual world game, ''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures and although some features of the game are considered to be official Star Wars canon, Annie Hiade is an entirely fan based character. Appearances *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (First Appearance) Non-canon apperances *''Star Wars: The Antda Hiade Chronicles: The Sins of Antda Hiade'' : Category:Female Characters Category:Separatist Category:Commander Category:Humans Category:Spy